Paradise Found
by Dream Hime
Summary: After the well closes, Kagome finds herself frustrated with the 'real' world. And then They came. NOT a Kag/Saeko pairing...they just happen to have more air time at the mo.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own H.O.T.D….but I can wish. And I guess Kagome isn't mine either….

Busujima's hair is purple in my world. That is all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month before everything came to an end, Kagome argued with her mother.

"It's not going to open again! And your lazing around the house does nothing! You aren't needed here. Especially if you'll influence Souta to become like you!"

"Like what Mama? Driven? Adventurous? Honorable?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Kagome's mother bit out in a low voice. "You might fool others, but we can see what you are. You aren't happy in this world. Why can't you take the peace you've been given and learn to live with it?"

"Because this is not my world!" Kagome winced when her mother's palm connected with her cheek. She closed her eyes and pressed against the darkening handprint with her fingers.

"Kagome…."

"I'll call the Tai. They owe me for what I did. You won't see me again."

"Kagome, please. I just want you to understand."

"But I don't. The Tai…their world is for me. I got so used to pain and hardship that this," Kagome motioned to the living room. "This is all a dream. I'll be gone by morning."

"Please…." Kagome's mother looked down. "Don't come back if you leave. You will not be welcome here."

"I understand." Kagome climbed up the steps and shut the door to her room quietly behind her. She stepped across the room to her dresser and picked up her phone. She flipped it open and pressed a button before bringing it to her ear. It rang once before it was answered.

"East."

"I need a place to stay. Preferably before the morning."

"Granted. Are you opposed to switching schools?"

"No." The line went dead. Kagome let the phone slip from her fingers to the floor as she covered her face with her hands. She sobbed silently in the center of her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome grabbed her bag as she left her apartment. She locked the door behind her and then skipped out to the street. The gate slid shut behind her automatically.

"Higurashi! Walk with us!" Kagome waved at the two girls cheerfully but stayed on her side of the street. "Ehhh? I don't know why she thinks she's so much better than us." Kagome rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Maybe because she lives in a high rise all on her own?"

Kagome sighed and pretended she couldn't hear the two girls gossiping about her behind her back, literally.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Higurashi."

"Busujima." The girl dipped her head. "What is it that you want?"

"I have come to ask if you are willing to spar again. I know that you have your duties as captain of the archery club, but you are one of my only challengers in this school."

"And you know I have grown bored." Kagome muttered.

"It's been rumored…."

"I'll see you then." Kagome made her way to her class and slipped into her seat. Busujima followed her.

"Higurashi…."

"Yes?"

"Are you busy after school?"

"Not really, why?" Kagome peered out the window.

"Would I be able to accompany home?"

"Busujima?"

"My home is empty. I am tired of it. I would like to spend some time with you." The purple haired girl smiled sadly.

"Walk with me after school?" Busujima beamed. "Call me Kagome if you're dropping in to my house to hang out."

"Saeko." She bowed her head. "Thank you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome tilted her head to the side as the announcement trailed off. Suddenly there was screaming. The announcer began to beg for help. The class fell silent and then pandemonium erupted. Kagome watched as everyone rushed from the room, carelessly crushing classmates under their feet. She blinked when purple hair filtered into her line of sight.

"We should arm ourselves, shouldn't we?"

"Yea." Kagome stood. She grabbed her bag.

"We don't need that."

"My phone, keys and wallet."

"Do you think money will help us?" Saeko murmured.

"No. But it might eventually become useful." Kagome tipped her bag over and watched as her books fell out. "Besides, it can hold anything I'll need. Let's go." Saeko nodded.

"'It shouldn't be crowded. Most people fled to the school gates."

"I suppose." Kagome went through the open door and walked down the hallway. "It's a good thing were so wonderfully athletic, eh, Saeko?"

"Indeed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome gathered her arrows and put them in a quiver before scooping her bow. She dithered for a moment about using finger guard and decided to take it just in case. She made her way over to where Saeko would be. She smiled when she saw the purple haired girl on her knees. Kagome walked into the room and grabbed a bokken.

"Are you ready Busujima?"

"As ready as possible." Kagome chuckled and looped her bokken into the tie of her bag. Technically, the bow should be able to smack attackers away, but it was a good fall back weapon. "Why did you not just take the bokken and leave the bow? It will eventually run out of ammo."

"But it might come in handy."

Saeko shrugged.

"Let's go."

Kagome followed. As they made their way out of the building Kagome grimaced at the emerging bloodstains. She tilted her head to the side.

"These guys….they're really messy." She bit her lip then came to a decision. She slipped a hair tie of her wrist and tied her hair back in a sloppy ponytail. She lowered her arms in time to see a blood stained teen wander listlessly into their hallway. "Hey! Are you alright?" She blinked when he rushed at her, teeth bared. It took less than half a second for Saeko to slam her bokken into his head and shove him away. "Well….that was odd."

"It was." Saeko murmured.

Kagome shrugged helplessly and slipped her bow off her shoulder.

"Well, I'm not asking anyone if their alright anymore if that's the reaction I get."

"Somehow, I doubt that's why he attacked." They continued on their way.

"Isn't that Tsuchimiya?" Kagome gestured to the girl hiding under the stairs.

"It is." Saeko and Kagome angled their walk towards her.

"Hey, Tsuchimiya…." Kagome called. Tsuchimiya turned.

"Higurashi! Busujima!" The brown haired girl ran towards them. "I was so scared! I didn't know if anyone was still alive!" She crashed into Kagome. "I was so scared!" Kagome froze when the girl coughed, spewing blood onto her shoes.

"Tell me Tsuchimiya, are you injured?" She said in a deceptively light voice.

"Takada, Takada bit me!" The girl wailed. "He tried to tear out my throat and I was so afraid! But then he fell down the stairs below us and didn't get back up so I came up here to hide!"

Kagome nodded.

"Tsuchimiya… Natsumi…" She trailed off as the girl coughed again, blood pouring from between her fingers and splashing onto the floor. "I'm sorry."

"What?" The brown haired girl looked up in time to see the bokken descend.

Saeko licked her lips when Kagome flicked her bokken to the side, shaking off the blood.

"Was that necessary?" She queried.

"She wouldn't have lived anyway with all the blood she was regurgitating."

"Still…."

"What if this is like the movies Saeko? What if you become one of Them?"

Saeko shuddered delicately.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own H.O.T.D….but I can wish. And I guess Kagome isn't mine either….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome sighed as Saeko leapt through a window. She spied the nurse's rather jiggly assets and rolled her eyes.

"Of course the fool nurse would be alive… How did she become one anyway?" Kagome smacked one of the walking dead with her bow and drove her foot into the face of another. She blinked when her phone buzzed. Pawing through her bag, she grabbed it.

"Higurashi."

"This is West."

"Hey! Sup?"

"Has your school been overrun by an odd phenomena?"

"The zombie-things? Yea. What are they?" Kagome replied. She looked through the window in time to see Saeko kill some poor soul.

"They are as you say. What information can you share?"

"They're strong. Their bites spread their zombiness. The change over time is a couple of minutes. Um…" Kagome trailed off and slipped through the window after Saeko waved her in. "They seem unable to get up when knocked down. Decent speed. I believe they don't feel pain."

"Understood."

"Is this just happening at this school or what?" Kagome asked.

"No." The cool voice replied. "There are reports that it is happening worldwide."

"My family…"

"Did they not disown you?"

"Please…."

"It has already been done." The line went dead. Kagome closed her eyes. She sighed softly and tucked her phone away.

"Who was that?" Saeko murmured.

"For lack of a better term, my guardian."

"I thought you lived alone."

"I do." Saeko stared at Kagome for a moment then turned away. Kagome peered at her through her lashes. Shizuka Marikawa bit her lip and wiggled.

"Ummm…what is going on?" Kagome huffed in annoyance.

"Marikawa, if you haven't noticed. The school children have lost their fool minds." Kagome replied.

"I know. But it's like we're in some freak movie with the dead coming back to life. How is it happening?" Shizuka continued. There was a sound and the door burst open. Kagome huffed out another annoyed breath and palmed her bokken. Saeko graced her with a smile sharper than a knife's edge as she rushed forward. Kagome rolled her eyes and stayed in front of Shizuka. "We should go to the office." Kagome walked forward, stepping over the bodies Saeko left behind.

"The office?" She murmured.

"Yes. The office." Shizuka reiterated.

"It's going to be a pain to get to the office." Saeko said.

"But all the keys are there." Kagome and Saeko walked forward, smacking the shambling corpses of other students out of their way. Vaguely, Kagome wondered if her powers would do anything in the situation they were in. Glancing at her companions, she decided not to. After all, they could abandon her and if her powers were useless, she would die.

"Why aren't you killing them?" Shizuka asked. "It should be easy for the both of you."

"I'd have to stop moving if I were to crush their heads every time." Saeko answered. "Then we'd be surrounded in no time. To top that, they have incredible strength. If we were caught, it would be impossible to get away."

"Ohh, you're amazing." Shizuka gushed. Kagome snorted and blinked innocently when they turned to look at her. Saeko and Kagome both flinched when the nurse stumbled over a rug and fell. "Goodness, this is ridiculous." Kagome rolled her eyes as the woman's assets jiggled as she caught herself.

"This skirt is suited for running." Saeko stated dryly. She grabbed an edge and tore it upwards. Kagoem rolled her eyes as Shizuka whined.

"This is Prada!"

"What is more important," Saeko snapped. "Your clothes or your life?"

"Th-Their both important!" Shizuka cried out. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Save me from the idiots." A noise sounded.

"What is that?" Shizuka said, looking around nervously.

"Was it from the office?" Saeko shot Kagome a glance. The black haired girl ran her fingers over her bow before slipping an arrow between her slender fingers.

"We won't know until we check, right?" She responded. Saeko nodded. A scream sounded. Kagome glanced at Saeko and they both ran.

"Stay away! Stay the fuck back you freak!" Kagome blinked at the sight of the pink haired girl attempting to hold back on of Them. She sighed when she saw a group of Them gathering.

"Saeko."

"I'll get the ones on the right. You get the ones on the left." Saeko bit out at the other two that had joined them.

"Saeko."

"What is it Higurashi?" Kagome sighed and positioned her bow. In second, all of the gathered zombies were down.

"Why waste your energy Saeko? But if you must, gather the arrows." Saeko rolled her eyes but did as asked.

"Takagi..." Kagome spun when the black haired boy spoke. She watched as the brown haired girl and Shizuka rushed forward.

"Takagi! Are you okay?"

"Miyamoto…" The girl whimpered.

"I'll assume that you already know our school nurse." Saeko called to the boy with the baseball bat. "I'm Saeko Busujima from class 3A. This is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome smiled softly and lowered her lashes demurely.

"I'm Takashi Komuro from 2B."

"Oh, you're the winner of last year's national championship. Both of you are. I'm Rei Miyamoto from the lancing team."

"I-I'm Kohta Hirano from 2B."

"Nice to meet you all." Saeko said, a smile on her face.

"What she said." Kagome repeated sullenly. She twirled a loose strand of hair around her finger and sighed. "Now what?"

"What's with all this respect?" Takagi said. "So what if they're a grade up? You're the same age Miyamoto! You flunked!"

"What are you talking about Takagi?"

"Don't treat me like I'm fucking stupid! I'm a genius!" The girl spun. Kagome cocked her head to the side. "I can't lose to anyone even if I fucking try! I'm…I'm…"

"A fucking idiot?" SayaTakagi recoiled as if slapped. Her eyes caught sight of her reflection.

"My clothes, my clothes are all dirty. I'll need to have Mommy take them to the dry cleaners." Takashi walked around her. Saya flinched when her eyes met his. She spun to Kagome and sobbed into her chest. Kagome lowered herself to the floor and comforted the sobbing girl. Everyone but Saeko listened as she cried; looking away as if it physically hurt them. Saeko knelt next to Kagome and wrapped her arms around both girls.

Kagome stiffened and Saeko's blue eyes met her own. She stiffened further when Saeko pressed her face into her neck and licked it. Between them, Saya continued to cry. Kagome's eyes took on an odd silvery hue as she fought the urge to smack the kendo captain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This should do it." Takashi grunted as he placed a last package of printer paper in front of their barricade.

"I guess we're all tired." Rei said. "Let's take a little break." Saya ran for the sink.

"Takagi, are you okay?" Kohta asked. Saya stood up straight and fixed her glasses. "G-glasses?"

"Got a problem?" She asked, throwing the purple towel over his head "My contacts kept falling out."

"Takashi." Rei called. He looked up to see her handing him a bottle of water.

"Thanks. Miss Marikawa, where's your car key?"

"Oh." She opened her purse. "They're in here."

"Will your car be able to hold us all?" Saeko questioned. Kagome perked up, peering over her self-made barrier of books at the nurse.

"Well…"

"What about the minibuses?" Saeko continued. "The key for those are on the hanger."

"They're still there. "Kohta called after looking out the window.

"Sure, they'll work." Shizuka confirmed. "But where are we headed?"

"Are we sure you can drive?" Kagome mumbled, placing her forehead against the desk. She tugged her ponytail over her shoulder, aware that she was fidgeting so she wouldn't touch the place Saeko had licked.

"We need to check on our families." Takashi said. "We should start with the closest house and help our families if they're in trouble." Kagome giggled at the thought of the Tai being in trouble then sobered at the thought of her blood family. "Then we should find somewhere safe."

"What's wrong?" Saya called. Rei stood below the television.

"What is this?" She mumbled. Saeko grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

"Rei? What's the matter?"

"_Riots are happening everywhere and our government has begun to take emergency defensive measures. However, we are unsure of the state of the SDF's defensive…"_

"Riots? What riots?" Takashi snarled. Saeko hit a button.

"_The death toll has already passed the ten thousand mark in Saitama. The governor of Saitama has declared –."_ A shot rang, cutting of the reporter's voice. _"A gunshot! The police have opened fire! But what are they shooting? N-No… Let's go!"_ The woman screamed when she realized they were shooting the walking dead. _"Help! Help!"_ The camera was jolted to the side then fell. The screen fuzzed out. The group stared at static filled screen in horror.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own H.O.T.D….but I can wish. And I guess Kagome isn't mine either….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The static droned on before it was cut off. They watched another reporter appear on screen.

"_It seems something just happened. From now on, we will bring you the story from inside the studio. The conditions outside seem very chaotic. So please stay home unless it is absolutely necessary to go outside. We will bring you more on this story as soon as it is safe to cover the current situation from the site."_

"No shit it's dangerous outside." Kagome murmured.

Takashi punched the table. "Is that all? Why didn't they say anything else?"

"They're afraid of causing a panic." Takagi said.

"Right now?" Rei asked.

"Yes, right now. Fear brings chaos; chaos causes a disruption of order. And when order is disrupted, how are you going to deal with the walking dead?"

"_This unusual phenomenon has spread throughout North America and has yet to be brought under control. American government authorities have evacuated the White House and will relocate to a command center on board an aircraft carrier. It's been rumored that this transfer suggests that the government is preparing for the possible use of tactical nuclear weapons. Communications with Moscow have been lost. The entire city of Beijing is on fire. Public safety in London has been maintained so far. While in Paris and Rome there are reports of looting. Government officials have declared…" _The rest of the broadcast was lost as static took over once more.

"They're everywhere in the world." Takashi murmured.

"That's crazy. Everything was normal when I checked the internet this morning." Hirano said.

"I can't believe this." Rei whispered. "This happened all over the world in a matter of hours?" She backed up to Takashi and took his arm. "Don't you think so? There has to be a safe place. Everything is going to go back to being normal soon!"

"That's not going to happen." Kagome snapped. "So don't be stupid."

"You don't have to be so blunt about it." Takashi retorted.

"She's right. This is a pandemic." Takagi stated. "There's nothing we can do!"

"Pandemic?" Shizuka murmured. "Is it that bad…"

"The outbreak of an infectious disease. It means the entire world is experiencing an outbreak of the same disease."

"No, really? Give me the textbook version next." Kagome muttered dryly. Takashi shot her an annoyed look.

"Is it like influenza?" He asked.

"This is just like the Spanish flu of 1918. More than 600 million people were infected and 50 million people died from it. Remember the recent panic caused by the new type of influenza?" Takagi said.

"I think this is more like the Black Death from the 14th century." Shizuka began.

"At that time, one third of the European population died." Takagi interrupted.

"Not that stating these facts aren't helpful or anything, but yes. It's like the flu. Anyone who can get sick will get sick, the end." Kagome said. Takagi glared at her. Saeko chuckled.

"I wonder how these outbreaks finally ended." Takashi murmured.

"There are many theories. It usually stops when too many humans die, because there aren't enough people to spread the disease further." Shizuka said helpfully.

"But now…the dead people move and attack you." Hirano said, peering out of the window through the blinds.

"So there's no reason for this outbreak to stop." Saeko concluded.

"The weather is going to be hot!" Shizuka said cheerfully. "They might not be able to move if their flesh decomposes and they become skeletons."

"And how long does that take to happen?" Saeko questioned.

"During the summer, some parts of the body can become skeletal in about twenty days. But it takes months during the winter. Anyway, it shouldn't take too long." Shizuka smiled.

"But we're not even sure they're going to decompose." Takagi broke in. Kagome scowled at the pink haired girl.

"Way to break up our hope."

"What do you mean by that?" Takashi asked,

"Medical logic doesn't apply to corpses that move around and attack humans." Takagi continued, glaring at Kagome. "In the worst case scenario, they might never…" She trailed off as she caught the especially venomous glare that Kagome was gifting her with.

"Where do we escape to after confirming the safety of our family members? That is key." Saeko said. "At any rate, we won't be able to survive if we act however we please."

"We could go to my guardian." Kagome murmured. "It'll be safe there."

"You don't know that! For all you know, your guardian is already dead and eating everyone else!" Takagi shrieked. Kagome stood up, the chair she was sitting on clattering to the ground. Saeko grabbed her arm.

"Don't Higurashi." Kagome bared her teeth at the purple haired girl.

"If my guardian was taken out by Them, he'd have to be already more than halfway dead. Otherwise, he is perfectly fine."

"We need to team up!" Saeko said firmly. "Infighting cannot take place if we are to live."

"Then make sure that she knows that just because she's a genius, she doesn't know everything." Kagome bit out.

"And we'll try to pick up survivors, whenever we can." Saeko said.

"Okay." Takashi agreed.

"How do we get outside?" asked Rei.

"The quickest way to get to the parking lot is from the front door." Takagi pointed out.

"Let's go then." Takashi said. He pulled the door open. Kagome slid in behind him, pulling an arrow from her quiver and fiddling with her bow. Hirano shot the two things standing outside the door and they continued on. Takashi swung his bat, pitching another into a wall.

"Let me make something clear," Saeko said. "There's no need for us to engage in a fight unless it's absolutely necessary. It is best to avoid fights whenever you can."

"They're sensitive to sounds." Takagi shared. "And strong enough to rip through regular doors. If you're surrounded by them, you will most likely be eaten. So be careful." They froze when they heard a scream.

Saeko looked at Kagome and the group made their way towards the sound. Hirano ran out first, and he shot the thing approaching the scared looking boy. Saeko launched herself over the railing to protect the rest of the group below them, killing the surrounding things. Rei went up the stairs, killing the once-boy that was making it down them and Takashi batted another over the stair rail. Kagome remained near Shizuka and Takagi, uncertain of how quickly the screaming would draw more of Them.

"T…thanks."

"Keep it down." Saeko murmured.

"Has anyone been bitten?" Kagome asked, looking at the group in front of her.

"No, no one." The girl responded, holding her hands in front of her.

"It looks okay. Really." Rei murmured. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned away.

"We're going to escape from this place. Do you want to come with us?" Takashi asked.

"S..Sure!" The larger group continued on their way.

"There are a bunch of them." Takagi whispered, peering through the bars to see what was below them. "They only react to sound. They can't see us. So it's pointless to hide from them."

"Okay Takagi. Prove it." Takashi snapped. Takagi made a face at him.

"But even if we stayed inside the school, if we get attacked, we're stuck." Saeko murmured.

"We have no choice but to go through the gate." Rei said, fingers curling around the pole in her hands.

"Someone needs to go and confirm Takagi's theory." Saeko said.

"Can't Takagi go and confirm Takagi's theory?" Kagome questioned. Takagi glared at her. Kagome shrugged and handed her bow to Saeko. "Then I can go."

"No. I'll go." Takashi interrupted.

"No. I should go. Not you Takashi." Rei said.

"I should go first." Saeko added.

"Well, if we all go first, we all die if Takagi's wrong." Kagome pointed out. The group recoiled from her. "So, since I spoke first, I'm going. The rest of you wait here. Saeko, if I don't make it…call the number listed as West. Tell him I apologize and that he is to keep my family safe, no matter how much my mother hates me."

"I'll come with you. Miss Busujima, please stand by." Takashi asked.

"Takashi, why?" Rei implored. "Higurashi is going."

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Rei pressed.

"Seriously, I don't know. But if you need a reason, I won't let her go down there alone." Kagome rolled her eyes and untied her bokken from where she had looped it into her bag, she passed it to Seako. "Please, don't forget to call if something should happen."

"Takashi!" Rei tried to grab his arm as he headed down the stairs after the black haired girl. Saeko jerked her back.

"I understand your feelings. But don't interfere right now. This is their decision."

Takashi looked down at the girl he had caught up with. She looked up at him as they hit the bottom of the stairs. Kagome held out her hand. He looked at her confused until she grabbed his and squeezed. He nodded at her and they made their way forward. They stopped in the center of the milling horde. Kagome squeezed his hand again. Takashi looked down at her. She pointed and he moved backwards as one of them almost walked right into him. Then, spying a shoe, he threw it at a locker. As one, the zombie group made their way towards it. Takashi and Kagome rushed to the doors, pushing them open. Everyone followed them. The last boy descending the stairs hit it with his makeshift weapon. The loud noise echoed.

"Run!" Cried Takashi.

"Why did you do that!" Takagi screamed. We could have made it if you hadn't screamed like that!"

"But the noise echoed." Rei interrupted. "It was impossible." Saeko smashed an incoming thing away from Takagi. Kagome snorted in disgust. The girl was making more noise berating Takashi than anything else.

"The number of them is increasing!" Muttered Hirano, trying to figure out what he should shoot first. Takashi pushed past him and batted the closest one away.

"Forget talking, just run!" Takashi snapped. The group ran. One of the boys they had picked up stopped running to bat at the attacking dead. He was quickly overpowered.

"Takuzo!" The girl screamed.

"Run Naomi, run!" The fallen boy screamed.

"Takuzo!"

"Just forget it!" Takagi snapped, grabbing the girl. "Once you're bitten, it's pointless to run."

The girl looked at her and sobbed before breaking free. She rushed to her downed boyfriend.

Kagome grabbed the pink haired girl's arm.

"Hurry up Takagi. Don't stand still like an idiot!"

"Wait, why? Why is she going back? There is no chance!"

"I understand." Shizuka said. "If this is happening all over the world, I'd rather die with the person I love."

"Do you seriously call yourself a doctor?" Takagi said incredulously.

"Watch out!" Kagome made a sound of disgust and smacked the incoming thing with her bokken. It went down, brains splattering around it. She shoved Takagi again.

"Calm down Takagi!"

"What right do you have to interrupt me while I'm talking!" The pink haired girl yelled, pulling away from Kagome.

"You two get along so well." Saeko said sarcastically. "How admirable."

"Miss Shizuka the key!" Takashi called. The blond nodded and opened the bus, climbing in, she ran to the driver's seat. Hirano made his way to a window.

"Target confirmed." He muttered. "Shooting lanes clear, check. Ready to shoot!"

Takagi made a face at him from her seat. "Just hurry up and shoot!" She shrieked. Takashi, Kagome and Saeko worked around the doorway, killing anything that came near.

"Komuro, everyone is in." Saeko called.

"Then you two go first!"

Shizuka stared at the dashboard in front her before counting off the various things.

"Let's see, gas, brake, clutch…oooh, this is different from my little car!" Kagome twitched. Takashi moved to close the door.

"Help!"

"Hey!"

"Who's that?" Takashi asked.

"Mr. Shido of class 3-A." Saeko replied.

"Shido?" Rei said. "We should go now."

"Wait just a little longer."

"They're in front of us too!" Shizuka cried. "If too many of them gather, we won't be able to drive through them."

"Just run them over!"

"The car will roll over if we do that." Takashi grunted and opened the door. Rei grabbed his arm.

"We don't have to save him!"

"What is your problem Rei?"

"We don't have to help him! We should just let him die!"

"Hurry everyone! I assure you, we'll be alright!" Mr. Shido called. One of the boys fell.

"Mr. Shido! I sprained my ankle!"

"I see…I guess that's it for you then!" Shido said as he kicked the boy away from him. "The world we've known is over. The weak don't deserve to survive!" He jogged to the bus and climbed in.

"We're off now, Miss Shizuka."

"To the gate!" Takagi yelled.

"I know!" Shizuka replied. She looked at the students in front of the moving van. "Not human. They aren't human anymore!" She muttered to herself as she ran them over. The gates popped open when the bus slammed into it.

"We managed I guess." Takashi murmured.

"Yea." Hirano agreed.

"Thank goodness." Shido said. "Is the leader Miss Busujima?" He asked as he stopped next to the girl who was wiping blood off her bokken. "Or is it Miss Higurashi?" He looked over at the other girl who was daintily pilling her hair into a smoother ponytail.

"There's no such thing. We are working together in order to live. That is all." Saeko responded.

"That's not good. In order to survive, we definitely need a leader. A leader who bears everything."

"You'll regret this" Rei hissed. "I guarantee you'll regret that you helped him."

"The city!" Kagome called, looking out the window. The group fell silent as they stared at the barren streets and the smoke that curled through the air. They spotted some of Them and couldn't imagine what it must have been like in the city.

"Like I said. It's only dangerous if we keep going!" The blond haired boy said, standing up. "First of all, why do we have to go with Komuro? You guys are the one who decided to go back to the city! Maybe we should have just looked for a safe place inside the school."

"He's right! We should barricade ourselves somewhere. Like the convenience store that we just saw." Spoke another boy.

Kagome rolled her eyes and then braced herself as Shizuka slammed on the brakes.

"That's enough! I can't focus on driving with all this commotion!" The blond woman said, turning from her seat.

"Yeah…whatever…" The blond muttered.

"Besides, you were the ones to come with us. You never had to get on the bus. With all of Them running towards us, you could have escaped and gone wherever you wanted. Why do you think you have the right to object to a plan that was set before you stumbled upon it?" Kagome said, not even looking at the boy.

"Tell me what you want to do." Saeko said.

"I just can't…I can't stand him!"

"Jeez." Hirano muttered. He moved his arm only to be blocked by Takagi.

"Why?" asked Takashi. "When have I ever said anything to you?"

"You!" The blond rushed forward. Suddenly, Rei was there. Her pole slammed into the attacking boys stomach, sending him flying backwards. The boy vomited after he landed and lay on the floor clutching his midsection.

"Asshole."

"Bravo!" Shido applauded. "That was outstanding teamwork Komuro and Miyamoto. At any rate, a conflict like this only proves my point. We need a leader." He waved his hand in front of Rei's face. "We do."

"And we've only got one nominee?" Takagi sniped.

"I'm a teacher, Miss Takagi." Shido bent to look at her. "And you guys are students." He spoke slowly, as if talking to particularly idiotic children. "That alone makes it very clear who's more qualified. I can make sure we don't run into problems." He spun to face the other students. "What do you say guys?" The other students applauded him. Shido bowed. "It's been decided that I'm the leader then, by a majority of the vote."

"And as the leader, you are willing to sacrifice yourself for us, right?" Kagome said politely. "It is your place as leader to ensure our survival. So if those things attack, you will remain with Them if there is no other choice and the rest of us can escape."

Shido paled.

"As a leader. I will ensure that situation does not occur."

The door slammed open suddenly.

"Rei!" Takashi called.

"No way! I refuse to follow him!"

"Rei…"

"Well, if you don't want to stay with us then there's nothing I can do for you." Shido said.

"What are you talking about?"

Kagome watched as Takashi leapt from the bus and followed Rei.

"Wait!" The boy yelled. "You'll just have to be patient until we get to the city." He continued in a softer voice. "Because it's dangerous."

"This is why I told you that you'd regret this!"

"But for now…" The sound of honking caught their attention.

"Dr. Marikawa!" Saeko yelled. They watched as the oncoming bus flipped and then slid, blocking Rei and Takashi into the tunnel.

"Komuro! Are you alright?" Saeko yelled. Kagome stood next to her. The both flinched when a flame ridden body stood and then burning dead began to make their way to them.

"The police station! Let's meet at the east police station!"

"What time?" Kagome called.

"At seven P.M. If we can't make it today, let's meet up tomorrow at the same time." Kagome made to smack one of the zombies but it fell to the ground. She grabbed Saeko's arm and dragged her back to the bus.

"We can't take this route anymore Dr. Marikawa."

"Okay, we'll turn back and take another route." There were cries of dissent from the students in the back of the bus. The poisonous glare Kagome sent them shut them up quickly.

"Let us do as they say for now, but rest assured, should there be any more dissenters, they're opinions do not count. I am your leader; as such we must do all we can to survive and allow the human race to continue!"

Kagome made a rude gesture at his back. Saeko stood and slid into the seat next to her.

"I think for now, we must play by his rules. While you and I could dominate him in a moment, I do not believe violence is key at this moment."

"Saeko? No violence? Are you ill?" Kagome smiled at the other girl. "I will voice my dissent. If he tries to harm me, well. That isn't my problem is it?

Xxxxxxxxxx

"We're moving at the rate of one kilometer an hour." Saeko murmured, looking out of the window.

"At this rate, I'm not sure if we'll cross the bridge before dawn." Takagi added. Hirano covered his stomach as it growled loudly. "Shut up! Be quiet!"

"Takagi!" Kagome snapped. "He is not the only one who is hungry. Be happy he isn't eating your flesh and be done with it." The sound of gunfire drew their attention. The girls in the back of the bus screamed and covered their ears.

"It's okay." Shido cooed. "It's safe inside. It's okay."

"Mr. Shido…"

"You have nothing to worry about." He murmured, pulling the two girls into a hug. "It's allll right."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own H.O.T.D….but I can wish. And I guess Kagome isn't mine either….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the night before the day everything came to an end, Kagome called her mother, just to hear her voice. She listened to her mother say "Hello?" once, twice, again and then the phone clicked.

She hugged the phone to her chest and tried not to cry herself to sleep. She couldn't understand how everything had come to this in the end.

And yet.

And yet there was no other way for it to end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome sighed as she stared out the bus window. She wondered how her little brother was doing. Surely West had gotten to him in time, or at least sent someone to collect him.

"Kagome?"

"Mmm, Saeko?"

"What are you thinking of?"

"Nothing." Kagome closed her eyes. "Nothing at all." She cracked her neck. Saeko blanched.

"That sound is disgusting."

"Eh? It's just my bones crunching away. Nothing disgusting about that at all."

"Just, just shut up!" Saeko huffed and looked away, crossing her arms under her chest. Behind them, Shido made a disgusting sound. Kagome grunted and refused to look back. She didn't want to know what he was doing. Saeko grimaced. Hirano peeked over his shoulder to look at them. His face plainly showed his disgust.

"Hey, Higurashi… What are we going to do about them?"

"Nothing. What can we do?" She paused. "At least, nothing for now. Later though…" She closed her eyes and leaned against the window. "For now, get some rest. You'll need it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Kagome woke with her face planted securely in the center of Saeko's ample breasts. She pulled away with a squeal.

Saeko chuckled and brushed her fingers over Kagome's head.

"That's why we should secure a safe place first, then make moves together rather than making random moves on an individual basis." Shido said. "For example," He said, following a flashy arm move. "We should wait until we're ready to act as a disciplined group to confirm the safety of our family members. I think that's the most important thing we need to think about. Right now, we need to focus on laying on the framework."

"Hirano." Takagi murmured, elbowing the chubby teen.

"Do you understand?" Shido questioned.

"Takagi?" Hirano murmured sleepily. "Good morning."

"How can you sleep?" The pink haired girl snapped. "You're drooling."

Hirano rubbed at his mouth with his sleeve. "Look at that, Takagi. I think it would be better to evacuate to the suburbs."

"Cars aren't the only evacuation method." She pointed up. Hirano followed her finger to the sky.

"Oh, the ocean airport."

"It's obviously dangerous to be in the city. I bet a bunch of people are trying to escape to some island. Or isolated areas that have a high concentration of militant forces."

"Like Okinawa? The American stationed there aren't there to fight. But there are self-defense forces."

Kagome cracked her neck again to drown out Takagi's musings.

"Oi, Saeko. How long have we been on this bus?"

"Far too long." The purple haired girl murmured. "But if you're tired, you can go back to sleep." She cupped her breasts invitingly. Kagome snorted.

"I'd rather not." She touched her hair to find that half of it was sliding out of the ponytail it had been in. She pulled out the band and ran her hands through her hair. A couple sections snagged and she idly picked at the knot with one hand and shoved Saeko out of her seat with the other. The girl moved, standing up and Kagome followed. She stopped next to Takagi.

"I'm worried about Komuro and the others." Saeko murmured, crossing her arms and moving to the side so the nurse could stand next to them. "I hope we can meet up without any problems."

Kagome snorted. "Because we don't have problems right now."

"We should never forget our pride as students of the Fujimi Academy." Shido cried, cutting into their thoughts. Kagome made a face of distaste.

"He looks sort of like a headless chicken with all that flailing, don't you think?" The group let out surprised snorts as the image popped into their head. "I thought so."

"We should never forget our pride! In that sense, Komuro and Miyamoto, who left the bus, are unfit to be with us! Let's stay together in order to survive.

"He's crazy." Takagi murmured, glowering.

"He's starting to sound like one of those cult leaders." Saeko pointed out.

"He doesn't just sound like one, he is." Takagi responded. "Look at the people who are listening to him. Classic cult members. We're witnessing the birth of the Shido religion."

"Given the condition of the road, we should abandon the bus to continue. We only have to cross the Onbetsu Bridge somehow to go to the eastern police station." Saeko murmured. She tapped her finger on her chin. "We have to get to Komuro."

"You're really worried about Komuro aren't you?" Takagi snarked, fixing her glasses. "Don't you have family or something to worry about?"

"My father is my only family, and he's overseas. At any rate, I'm certain he can take care of himself."

"If he raised a beast like you, I'm pretty sure of it too." Kagome muttered. She tugged her hair back and up again and turned to Hirano. "Help me?" She offered him her hair tie.

Blushing, stuttering and red in the face, Hirano gathered up her locks.

"It's so soft." He said wonderingly, running his fingers through it. Kagome closed her eyes and let him play with it for a moment.

"Hirano! Just tie up her damn hair!" Takagi snapped. Hirano flinched and tied it up, doing his best too keep the hair flat and pretty.

"You have beautiful hair Higurashi." He sighed wistfully as he released it. Marikawa giggled.

"Oh oh oh, is Hirano in love with Kagome's hair?" Hirano blushed and raised his hands.

"No! No! That's not what I meant." Kagome bit her lip and turned to face him.

"No Hirano?" She lowered her eyes to the floor. "But I let you stroke it and caress it and get it ready for me."

"Wha!?" Hirano went completely red as he swayed, almost fainting. Takagi let out a disgusted snort.

"So, what are we going to do?" Marikawa asked. "My parents are deceased and my relatives live far away as well." She paused and leaned forward. "And I shouldn't be saying this, but I don't really like Mr. Shido."

"Huh, small wonder." Kagome murmured. "So what should we do?"

"I'm not very familiar with this area." Saeko volunteered.

"We should check the Onbetsu Bridge first." Takagi added.

"What's the matter everyone?" Shido called. "We need to work together."

"I'll pass Mr. Shido. We have our own objectives. This is no field trip, and I have no obligation to remain with you."

"I see." Shido steepled his fingers together, lowering his head to stare through his glasses. "If that's your decision, go right ahead Takagi. This is a free country."

"We know Mr. Shido. Though I'm surprised you realized this." Kagome said loftily.

"But," He continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "You can't go Miss Marikawa." Shido licked his lips lustily. Kagome gagged a little. "Losing our doctor would be a major blow in the current situation we are facing.

"That's the reason, of course." Kagome snarked under her breath. "Why didn't I see that?"

"What do you say? Will you please stay? There are students relying on you." He walked forward, intent on grabbing her. There was a sudden sound and Shido gave a soft yelp as a nail grazed his cheek. "H-Hirano!"

"I didn't just miss you." The boy growled. "I missed you on purpose."

"You're not a violent student!"

"How many people do you think I killed at the school?" Hirano asked. "First of all, you've always made fun of me. I was holding back. I was holding back for a long time because I just wanted to live a normal life! But there's no need to do that anymore. Normal means nothing. That's why I'm able to kill. And I can kill the living as well as the dead."

"Hirano! You shouldn't –" Shido began. Hirano ignored him.

"Busujima, Higurashi, please go ahead and get off. I'll guard you."

"You're such a man Hirano." Saeko purred as she left the bus.

"Ultimate sexy right now!" Kagome called even as she shoved Takagi through the door. "I mean, whoo! Hot, hot, hot!" Kagome ushered Marikawa off the bus as well and then followed. Hirano shut the door and turned to run for the stairs. Kagome waited for him there, already holding her bokken. She ran next to Hirano as they went up the stairs. The boy was smiling victoriously.

Minutes later, they had somehow been surrounded by Them.

"M-Maybe we were better off on the bus." Marikawa called as she scooted backwards, clutching her nursing bag. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Not." She shot back, swatting one of Them away with her bokken and the other with her bow.

"Busujima! I'm running out of nails!" Hirano called.

"Oh? Do you want to borrow this?" She motioned to her bokken.

"I don't know hand-to-hand combat." Hirano whined.

"Well, then, it has come to this." Saeko murmured, shaking the blood off her bokken. She smiled darkly and prepared herself. Behind her, Kagome watched in horror as Marikawa toppled both herself and Takagi and then lay there.

"Save me from the idiots." She bit out, slamming her bokken through as skull. She paused for a moment and spun, idly smacking another away. A bike appeared over their head.

"Komuro!" Takagi called. Kagome watched as he used the motorcycle to throw Them away and tossed Hirano a gun.

"That doesn't seem safe." She deadpanned, even as Miyamoto smacked more of Them to ultimate death. "Just…no." She backed away as Takashi pulled a plan out of his ass that wiped out the rest of Them. She closed her eyes. "This. This is like the good old days. Right before something exploded on me and covered me with gross."

"They sure were tough to beat." Marikawa called.

"You were just window dressing." Takagi said snidely.

"Yeah, cause you were useful." Kagome murmured. She swept over to Hirano and threw herself on him. "Oh Hirano! My hero! I could just eat you all up!" She was all too aware of Takagi glaring at the back of her head. Hirano flushed and this time did faint. Kagome caught herself and watched as he fell to the ground.

"Does that mean Tokunoso Bridge is also blocked?" Saeko called.

"Yea. There's no way out." Takashi responded.

"If that's the case, I'm really glad you're okay Komuro."

"You too Busujima."

Rei glared at the two.

"What about me?" Takagi asked, grabbing Takashi's elbow.

"I'm glad you're okay too, Takagi." Takashi said nervously. "Hirano!"

"Komuro! What's this? How did you get it? It's a Smith&Wesson M37 Airweight like the police use, right?

"I'll tell you about it later."

"They call it the Chief's Special." Hirano continued. He refrained from the kissing the gun, but came close to doing so several times. "You bring me the best gifts Komuro!"

Komuro sighed.

"Anyway, what's this? Where is the bus?"

"We got off the bus because the road was blocked." Saeko answered. "But we haven't been able to cross the river."

"The water has risen. So going upstream won't help." Takagi tossed in.

"Then, what should we do?" Marikawa asked softly.

"Call it a day?" Kagome asked, shrugging.

"Yea!" Marikawa agreed.

"Call it a day?" Takashi repeated.

"Well, I have a place we could stay. We could walk there, it's very close."

"Your boyfriend's place?"

"No!" Marikawa waved her hands frantically. "No it's not! It's a female friend's place. She's always busy working and traveling so she gave me her key so I could go there and air the place out and stuff."

"Is it a high-rise? Do you know if it has a nice view of the surroundings?" Hirano asked.

"Oh, yes. It's a duplex that stands along the river. There's a convenience store nearby too. She also has a car there. One that looks like a tank."

"I'm completely exhausted." Takagi murmured, brushing her hair over her shoulder. Kagome resisted the urge to say something smart and simply nodded in agreement. "And I'd like to take a shower while there's still electricity."

"Oh, I agree." Hirano murmured, eying her consideringly.

"Pervert!" Takagi screeched as she kicked him. Kagome smiled.

"I'll go with Miss Marikawa to check on it." Takashi said. "Please get on Miss Shizuka."

"Oh, okay." The blond slid on the back of the motorcycle. Kagome snickered when the woman's hands slid down to cup Takashi, and she pressed her considerable assets into his back. Rei screeched and Takagi almost raced up the embankment to rip her hands away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

"It's a Hum-Vee! A military model!" Hirano ran forward to hug the tank-car.

"Uh-huh! It looks like a tank right?"

"Oh you sexy bitch you." Hirano murmured, rubbing his cheek against the metal.

"What kind of friend is she exactly?" Takagi inquired politely.

"I bet They can't jump over the fence." Rei said. Kagome swallowed by her comment. "So we should be able to get a good night's sleep."

"We should move." Takashi murmured. He glanced up in time to see a group of Them crowd around the stairs. Takagi handed him a piece of metal.

"Will this work?"

"Yea." He responded, checking its weight. "Well, let's go!"

"Don't forget to cover each other." Saeko called softly. She blinked. "Or we could just collect Kagome's arrows." She shot the other girl a glare.

Kagome yawned.

"I'm tired and hungry and really sick of seeing them. Can we go now?" Takashi nodded as they made their way up the steps. They helpfully handed her the arrows she had used and she stuck them back into her quiver. She paused next to Takagi who was staring at one of Them with an arrow protruding from its eye socket. She leaned down and yanked it from its head with a squelch and continued on, ignoring the pink haired girl's gags.

She had seen worse.


End file.
